


Lullaby

by quantumoddity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Based on a prompt received on my Tumblr, @mollymauk-teafleak





	Lullaby

Percy scowled and let the sheaves of parchment fall to the floor with a waterfall of reproving rustling. 

He knew he was foolish to think rebuilding an entire citadel would be anything but a massive effort but the fact that, even after years of hard work, the task felt no smaller was baffling. Still he spent his days drowning in schematics, order forms, receipts, trying to force them all into a new Whitestone, one that would be better than the old one. 

But the day had ended long ago and he was exhausted and he was done. He wasn’t even going to try and pick the papers up, that was a job for Morning Percy. 

He slid down further into the pillows, letting his bed swallow him up. His glasses sat crookedly on his nose now but he couldn’t even muster up the effort to right them. 

It was a mistake to bring his work up to his family’s apartments, Percy knew that. He wanted this suite at the very top of the palace- what had once been his parents’, though stripped out and redesigned in the rebuild- to be a haven from the pressure of being one of Whitestone’s rules, for him and for his wife. 

But now all his stresses were lying scattered on the carpets and his mind was slowly starting to grow quiet. 

It was a beautiful night, too crisp to have the windows open but the world outside contributed to the peace with a gentle rain against the glass, a steadying rhythm. The moon was at its fullness, casting silvery light through the lace to settle just under the buttery gold glow of the alchemical lamps he’d designed himself. 

But all of it, every part of it paled in beauty when compared to the soft sound of singing. 

Their daughter’s room was just off the side to their own master bedroom, close enough that both of them could be at her side in an instant. So his wife’s voice, singing a soft lullaby to their little lady, was quiet but not muffled. 

It had to be Elvish, Percy didn’t recognise the words. Though he was learning the language and hoping to surprise her with it once his pronunciation improved, he couldn’t keep up just yet. But it was beautiful all the same, lilting and gentle like the gentle pulse of a heartbeat drifting off to sleep. 

Though he couldn’t see it, Percy could picture it. Vespa had his wife’s dark curls and his lean face, so beautiful he couldn’t quite believe it. He could picture it gentled in sleep, her tiny form curled up against Vex’s shoulder as she rocked her sweetly. Vex with her hair tied in a knot at the crown of her head to keep it out of the way, smiling the way she always did when she was around their daughter. The same smile that was probably mirrored on his own face. 

The singing ended too soon. There was a few moments, the gentle soft sound of moving fabric, bare feet padding across the carpets. Then some of the light dimmed as the nursery door was closed and he heard Vex’ahlia chuckle. 

“Are you still alive? Do you need anything? Smelling salts, a bucket of cold water, a hard slap?”

“You,” Percy croaked, opening his eyes and reaching for her.

She looked gorgeous, even in nothing but a simple black cotton nightdress. The sight was enough to make parts of him stir but he knew they weren’t headed in that direction tonight. He simply filed it away for later. 

Vex stepped lightly over and took his hand, letting him pull her onto the bed. Percy could breathe easier, once he had her in his arms and he was in her’s. 

He sighed as his head rested on her chest and her fingers began working through the longer part of his hair, “Abdicating sounds more and more tempting every day…”

“You don’t mean that,” Vex hummed, wrapping her legs around his waist, “You’ve worked too hard for this.” 

“I know…” Percy let his eyes close, his wife smelled so nice. Soft flowers, milk, the amber in her hair. He could see why little Vespa nodded off whenever she was in her mama’s arms, “There’s just so much in my head sometimes…”

Vex made a sympathetic noise, holding him tighter, “And that’s all out there now, darling. You’re with me. None of that can get to you now.” 

Percy bit his lip, wondering if he was actually going to say what he really wanted to say, “This is stupid but… could you sing to me? You have such a nice voice, and I think it might help calm me down… you don’t have to, but…”

He should have had more faith in his sunlight. 

Vex settled him against her and smiled, closing her eyes and rocking him so softly. It was the same song, the same beautiful, ethereal lyrics, the same gorgeous voice. The voice that had lead him through so much. 

The whole of Whitestone and all its citizens needed Percy. But all Percy needed was his family. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment!


End file.
